The present invention relates to a magnetic head alloy material which, when formed into a magnetic head, can diminish the distortion of the head during writing, as well as noises such as sliding noise, while presenting a high resistance to wear. The invention is also concerned with a method of producing the same.
The current magnetic recording technic requires an increase in the coercive force of the magnetic recording medium in order to enhance the recording density of tape. In fact, the coercive force of magnetic recording medium, which was about 300 Oe at the beginning of use of this technic has been increased to well reach about 1200 Oe.
For obtaining good writing property, the magnetic material for the magnetic head is required to have a large saturation magnetization value Bs. Permalloy has been broadly used as a material which has a high saturation magnetization value. The current development in this field, however, requires a material having extremely high saturation magnetization value Bs of the order of 9000 G which is much higher than that of the permalloy. Hitherto, sendust has been known as a magnetic head material having a higher saturation magnetization value than the permalloy.
The sendust itself exhibits superior magnetic property in pure state. However, when this material is formed into a magnetic head, the saturation magnetization value is inevitably decreased down to the order of 8,000 to 10,000 G, because of addition of various elements for improving corrosion resistance and workability. Thus, the development in the property of the tape itself has not been accompanied by the development in the technic for writing to the tape, so that it has not been possible to make full use of the advantages of the developed tape. The alloy of sendust system, in addition, usually has an impractically low ductility and, hence, could hardly be processed mechanically. From this point of view, the alloy of sendust system is still unsatisfactory as industrial material.
Under these circumstances, there is an increasing demand for a novel material suitable for use as the material of high density magnetic recording, in the field of technic concerned.